Dork and Mudblood or Popular and Pureblood?
by Sportygirl458
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a pureblood on her 17th birthday. Her friends hate her and she makes some new ones. Find out what happend to the once goddie goddie Hermione. How does Draco get mixed into all of this?
1. There Was A Time

***All Character's and Magic below to J.K Rowling. **

**Ohkay this is my first story so comment if i should keep writing! Also Don't worry Draco will be appearing soon enough. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! ) **

* * *

Hermione Granger wanted a change in her life. The war is finally over and she will be attending her last year at Hogwarts. She walked over to her bookcase in her room. It was filled with a million and one books. She didn't like that for some reason. Staring at the wall for a couple minutes thinking she was rudely interrupted when an owl came flying through the window.

"_Stupid Owl" _Hermione thought. "_We are wizards for god sake and all we can think of are owls?" _

She opened the letter, which of course was from Hogwarts. She never got mail anymore. At least not from her Ex- "friends". She did get some Ad's saying things like "_ Is your wand getting dirty? Not working so well anymore? Yes? Well we have something for you!" _

Ever since that misunderstood situation, Harry and Ron or anyone for that matter hasn't talked to her and avoided her like plaque. All because she happened to be pureblood suddenly.

It all happened on her 17 birthday.

"_Mom where are you taking me!" said Hermione._

"_Don't worry honey, just hold my hand and you will soon find out." _

"_Okay that wasn't creepy at all…" thought Hermione. When she felt a pull at her bellybutton. _

That's when I found out I was an Ashworth. My real full name was Violet Elizabeth Ashworth. The one and only heir to the Ashworth riches.

I fainted right then and there.

* * *

**Comment! Comment! :D**


	2. When I Was So Broken Hearted

**Hermione's mom is gonna start calling her Violet because it's her offical 'Pureblood' name. Sorry this isn't a long chapter. The upcoming one's will be longer! Thanks agian :) **

* * *

I arrived to the biggest manor I could ever imagine and it was all mine…

"Violet? Helllloooo? You there?" Said Mrs. _Ashworth_.(Her Mom) Placing her hand in front of her daughters face and waving it around. "Honey?"

I snapped out of it. It was just so big and we weren't even inside yet! There was a huge gate with a driveway that went on for miles. You followed a path like you were taking a walk in the park. Cherry Blossom tree's all lined up following the path until you finally got to the house. I stared up at it. It was like 5 stories high! This was bigger than the Malfoy Manor! There was a garden was on both sides of the manor. I walked through the huge door and saw the last family I wanted to see.


	3. Love Wasn't Much Of A Friend Of Mine

**Hey! ohkay well thanks for all the comments! and added Favs! I tryed to make this chapter longer but i wanted to post it for you all! Tell me what you think! Luv Ya! **

**~Danii Girl**

* * *

The Malfoy's.

"Why hello Violet dear. It's been to long." Said the skank of a mother Mrs. Malfoy. I felt like running out the huge door but I didn't cause I knew they would probably find me. Ugh. How I hate introductions. Well here I go.

"Yes, I missed you all so terribly." Gag.

My mother bent down to my ear and whispered, "Violet you will be polite these are our new neighbors."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Violet! Where is your manners!" Said her mother.

"Ahh, Poor girl she is just a little overwhelmed." Said Narcissa.

"Draco darling, take Violet to her suite upstairs, and get to know her a bit." Said Mrs. Malfoy again.

I felt like killing her. No way do I want to be alone in a room, upstairs, with Draco Malfoy. I think he felt the same way because he looked like he was about to throw up. Of course he listened to whatever dearest mommy said and 'escorted' me to my room. It felt like an hour by the time we got there. The thing that was really creepy was how he knew where my room was, and how to get there when even I didn't know. He opened the door and it was the most prettiest room I ever saw. It wasn't even a room, it was like 11 rooms put together! I was rudely awakened from my day dream by a dreary voice.

"Granger, stop drooling on your carpet." Said the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Too bad for you Malfoy, my name's Ashworth now." I smirked better than him. "It's worth more than your own name, that's for sure."

Ha, stupid boy I'm a pureblood too now, no more excuses on how I'm worth less than him. Get a taste of his own poison.

Yes, it would be poison ,because medicine makes you feel better.

He doesn't.

He looked mad would be a understatement, not even lower than that. He looked like he was about to pick me up and throw me out the window into the pool to drown. Probably worse than that. The thing though is I knew he wouldn't dare lay a hand or wand on me because our parents were walking down the hall. Other than that he would have attacked by now. It wouldn't matter any way's and he knew that too ,because I would totally beat him.

Ahh, interrupted again.

"Violet dear, we were all talking down stairs and decided it would be a good idea if you spent a couple of weeks over the Malfoy Manor this month, for summer." said my Mother.

I felt like screaming but, I knew that would do nothing. So, I just held my head up, pushed my shoulders back, and told my mother that would be fine.

Malfoy looked like a cat put in ice cold water. Furious. If I was him I would too, so I guess I feel for him ,but not much. I would be mad if my parents invited someone over without even telling me first. Especially my enemy. Yes, even after the war Malfoy couldn't put aside his 'thoughts' of me as a person. Sure, he didn't call me Mudblood anymore and for that I don't call him Ferret. Still, we are not friends. Or anything else for that matter.

They finally left and I got peace and quiet. I learned we had a house elf called Cookie. She had decent clothes and was very nice. I decided to give up on that whole S.P.E.W thing. It wasn't worth it. I went to look through some of my rooms, and found I could live in just these rooms for like ever!

I had a Kitchen, Master Bathroom, 4 Walk-In Closets, 2 Master Bedrooms, a Sitting Room, an Office, and finally the biggest Library I ever saw. It was bigger than the one at Hogwarts! Filled with all the books I've read and even more than that. Some looked Century's old. I wanted to live in there forever. I couldn't ,because I had to go to my Welcome Back dinner or should I say feast? I looked like enough food for a whole party than 3 people. Or should I say 6, because 4,5, and 6 just walked through the door.

* * *

**She's gonna go to the "Malfoy" house soon so ill make this a little **

Optional!

**Send me some ideas you think should happen between them during her stay and i might just post it! Thanks!**


	4. The Tables Have Turned

**Ohkay so here's Chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long! Hope you guys like it! In the next chapter she is going to the Malfoy Manor! Yay! :) **

* * *

They just had to have dinner with us. It didn't last that long and the food was pretty good. I had to sit next to Malfoy and he even asked me if I liked my room. Which I replied that I did. That was the only thing we talked about all night. I thought he would still be mad about before , but he wasn't. I was thankful for that because I had enough drama in my life already.

All I wanted to do was go upstairs and read a book or two. I wanted to go to my old house ,with my old parents, and just be Hermione. Not Violet. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. I wanted to be the person people came to for help. I wanted to be in my old room on my bed ,and cry my eyes out for losing my best friends. Not even, they were my brothers. Then, I realized recently we don't get what we want. For that I had to change. I had to change so no one would ever see me like that again. I would never get close to anyone like that again. I lost all trust in everyone I cared about.

Thinking about all of this I asked if I could be excused.

"Violet dear, we didn't even have desert yet?" Said my new mother.

"Please mom, I just want to go to sleep. I don't feel well." I told her.

"Of course dear. Draco will you please show her where her room is again?" Said mother.

He nodded his head and followed me out the room. I was too dizzy to notice where we were going. I thought about all the times my mom and dad would ask questions about my years at Hogwarts. A new cut slashed into my heart when I realized this whole time they pretended to know nothing about magic. They probably knew how I was fighting Voldemort ,and this whole time they never gave me a tip or anything on how to save my life. I did that all by myself, alone. When they were there the whole time ,knowing what was going on. I realized then and there, I lost all respect for my parents and my friends. I was grateful that Draco left me alone to figure this all out. When I looked around I realized we were in the gardens. I didn't even realize the change in scenery. I walked towards a bench and sat down. I saw Draco standing by me.

"You, you can sit if you want." I told him.

"I'd rather stand than sit next to a Mudblood at heart." He said with no emotion at all.

I felt like crying. Already I was asking for comfort from someone. I was so stupid. I forgot all about my promise to myself. Well I wouldn't let it happen again. I promised myself that i would never show my old self to anyone else again. If so I would cause myself pain, to make myself listen. I would learn how Draco doesn't show any emotion. I would start being like him. Cold and Heartless. That way you don't get hurt. I felt like I understood him now. This is how I would survive. I felt like smiling and being happy. I didn't though, I showed no emotion. Now that made me happy. I wanted to go in my room and celebrate.

I got up and stared walking towards the mansion. My face blank and I walked with ignorance. Draco followed me. I spun around wanting to yell at him. I couldn't because that would show my old self. So what I really did was turn around and told him really softly not to follow me and leave me alone.

"Granger. Where do you think your going? You are going to get lost." He told me, almost yelling.

"What do you care? Let me be lost." I told him. With that I turned around and left him standing there in the gardens.

"I am lost" I whispered to myself. "I've been lost for a very long time."

What Hermione didn't know was that Draco was standing in the bushes and heard what she said. _"I just don't understand." _He thought.

With that, he walked out of the garden's and to the dinning room, where his parents were waiting for him to head home.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lost.

I looked around, I was in a hall way, that looked like it went on forever. I didn't even care. I just kept on walking. I could call a house elf if I wanted to go to my room but, right now I just wanted to be lost in my own house.

My own world.

* * *

**Alright well Comment! Or make some suggestions if you want! I will gladley take them! Alright well ttyl! **

**Luv ya! **

**~Danii**


	5. Cause Me And Them Ways Have Parted

**Sorry this is kinda short. I just wanted to get this out of the way before the big Malfoy Manor scene! Alright well Ill update soon! **

**Pinkie Promise ;)**

* * *

After a while I called the damned house elf because for once I couldn't figure it out on my own. Getting to my own room, in my own house. I gave up on that S.P.E.W thing. It was useless. I mean they wanted to work! I was just the stupid person thinking they were forced or something. My mommy dearest sent me an owl telling me I was to start packing for my "trip" to the Malfoy manor. Yay! Just how I wanted to spend my summer days. I thought is was sad how she was so "busy" my mom had to send me a letter. I mean we are in the same house! You could you some exercise right? I mean everyone could. Maybe, this is how my new mom is like. She has much better things to do in her renewed pureblood life than to tell her daughter she has to pack. This whole thing was probably her idea. Send me away like some kid going to camp, so she can have her friends over. Without me bothering her. Poor Malfoy's, my own mom forcing me on to them. I knew that was probably the case. The plus side was she would force me to spend time with Draco, so we can get married and live happily ever after! Another Yay!

I finished packing and called the house elf up.

"Tinkle? Would you please get me some tea?" I told her.

"Of course! Mistress. Be back in a second." She squeaked to me. True to her world she was back literally a second later. With my tea in hand.

"Thank you Tinkle." I told her. With that she snapped her fingers and went away.

I felt bad for the house elf. Her name was Tinkle. Imagine the embarrassment! Her mum most not be to fond of her. Oh well, I'm sure she love's it for some elfish reason. I smiled and sipped my tea. Just to amuse myself, I stuck my pinkie finger up, like everyone thought English people did.

I went to sleep after that. The next day I was rudely awakened by my now present mother, to ship me of to the Malfoy's. I hope they aren't up this early in the morning. If so, this is going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

**Get my whole pinkie promise up there? Haha yeah i know im a dork :) Well i love you guys too! Whats a 7 letter with 1 punctuation? No gueses? Well it's... **

**C**

**O**

**M**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**! **

**;)**

**Luv ya! **

**~Danii**


	6. That Kind Of Love Was The Killing Kind

**Yea, Yeah. I know. It's Short but, I didn't have much time, and i wanted to post this before i left this weekend. So sorry :) Dont' Worry though cause its gonna be a lot of capters! It's not gonna end soon at all! Well enjoy! **

* * *

I arrived at the Malfoy Manor at precisely 5:42 in the morning. Yeah, weirdest time in history ,but I really didn't care at this point. For once, I wanted to have a summer full of fun. Not my whole summer wasted by figuring out misled clues and reading book after book on Tom Riddle. I wanted to have the summer a normal teenager should have. A Crazy one.

When I walked into the foyer, My eye's were met with the strangest memory I would ever have. The whole Malfoy family was standing in the middle of the room in there pajamas, bed head hair, and practically sleeping standing up. I almost burst out laughing. Draco's hair looked… good. I liked the messy hair look on him. Of course, never in a million and one years would I tell anyone that. Still, It was very sexy.

"Hello, Violet. Excuse me ,but I am going back to sleep now if you don't mind." Lucius said half asleep.

My mom and dad stood there, with the mouth's wide open like some big lipped fish. It was quite funny. Of course, I wouldn't show that. I kept my face with the same expression this whole time. Bored. Draco looked at me weirdly. I don't know why ,but whatever floats his boat.

Narcissa eventually showed me to my new room for the next 2 months, it seemed. It was a lovely room. Almost as big as the one at home, but no library. That's not very fair. I mean if you know your guest loves to read you would think to add a few books or at least dedicate a room to it! Whatever. Nether less, It wasn't that impressive. Alright, Alright. It was. Very pretty and very Slytherin. Again, you would think it would be in Red and Gold my house colors. Whatever!

So, I went to explore. I know it was kind of rude ,but I figured, _Hey this is like my house to ,right? _I didn't care but I thought that could be my excuse if anyone caught me. Hehe. Well since I practically foreshadowed this whole thing in my head, Draco showed up. He just happened to be turning into the same hallway I happened to be walking in. Yeah, real coincidental, in a house with seven floors. At least, he had on his normal attire and not his PJ's.

"Granger, fancy meeting you here." He told me. Nodding his head at the "Granger" Part.

_What? No Insults? _I thought aimlessly in my head.

"Yeah. So fancy we should have tea with the queen." Ha! I almost laughed at my own joke but I managed to make it seem sarcastic. He did crack a smile though.

"Funny Granger. Anyways I thought we could.. Take a walk." He told me.

_A walk? Really? Where in this lovely hallway? _

"Ah. Yeah ok. Sure" I told him, unsure.

"Good lets go for a walk in the gardens." He told me, looking proud of himself.

* * *

**Alright I Know Cliffy. Im going to New York this weekend so sorry no updates this weekend. My school ends in two days though so LOTS of time for updates after this upcoming Monday! Yay! Ill make it longer promise :) **

**~ Danii**


	7. All I Want Is Someone I Can't Resist

**OHKAY! I know it's been like FOREVER! But i've beenn really really really busy over summer break! But i wrote this for you all! Hope you like it!**

* * *

We made it to the garden's without killing each other. Or talking. It was silent and kind of awkward. During the silentwalk I had time to think. I liked that. There was no yelling about Quidditch or those new shoes in that one magazine. I had one of those flashback's people have in movies. You know the ones? Where the main character is grieving over their past while walking in the poring rain, while getting soaked? Yeah, I had one of those, but thankfully it wasn't raining.

_We were sitting in the library. At the very back. We were at 'our' table, talking and having a really good time. Madam Prince didn't yell at us because she likes me and decided to give us a break. I was sitting in a chair surrounded by my best friends. I thought "Wow this couldn't get any better." It was one of my best moments at Hogwarts. No yelling at the Syltherins, No trying to think of Voldemort's defeat, No pressure of school, Just nothing. One of those great feelings of not having to worry about anything and just enjoying the moment. We were all joking around, and throwing parchment at each other. Enjoying our lives. _

That was one of my last carefree moments with my 'best friends' in a long time.

I was interrupted when Draco asked me a question. Embarrassing because, I didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I wasn't really sorry.

"I said Granger, I hope you don't expect me to hang around with you everyday." He told me looking at a rose bush.

_Wow I thought he was going to be nice, and this is what I get. _I thought.

"Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy." I seriously wouldn't, but it would be nice.

"Yeah, well…Good." That was his remark back. I think he was losing his touch. A lot.

" Ok well, you can leave then. I'm sure you have much grander things to do right now." I looked right in his grey eye's and told him that.

With that. He turned around and left. I guess I was going to have to get used to the quieter Draco.

I stayed there the whole day. Didn't even bother to go in and eat. I just sat down on a bench and waited for the sunset. So, I could watch this day end.

What she didn't notice was Draco looking out the window watching her. He too watched the sunset that day.

The next day, was well… Hell. After I watched the sunset , it was pretty dark out. Meaning pitch black I couldn't see a thing. I found my way back though. No way was I going to ask anyone for help around here. I sat down in a chair and looked at the clock. 6:07 A.M. Great…I got no sleep and now I get to pretend to wake up to go to breakfast. I took a shower and put on new clothes. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to go down to breakfast myself or someone would come and get me? As if they could read my mind. Draco showed up at my door.

"Malfoy." My greeting to this wonderful person. Yeah right.

He just nodded. 'Trying to look cool'.

He finally graced me with his voice.

"My mother told me to escort you to breakfast this morning." He told me very politely. Odd.

"Ok" I told him.

"Are you all ready?"

I nodded. Wondering why we weren't walking by now.

"After breakfast, my Mother wanted us to go shopping together. She called it 'Quality Time'." He told me, looking very distasteful.

" Oh ok, Yeah I'm all ready." Confused by our civil conversation.

"Ok, well follow me." He turned around and started walking, looking back to make sure I was following him.

Duh obviolsly i was!

Well I mean where else was I going to go?

* * *

**Thanks! Hope you liked it! Any suggestion's? Because im kinda stuck ,BUT, i know Hermione and Draco are gonna run into a certain redhead "Wink, Wink" While shopping. **

**Agian Thanks! And Coommmmennnt!**

**~Danii**


	8. I Know All I Need To Know

**OK i know some of you already read this but I'm trying to make longer chapters now so read the ending! Also Ive decided to start this story back up again. I know you are thinking ' lies' But I'm really gonna try! Also ideas! People I need some ideas! haha Anyways next chapter might involve a party...**

* * *

After breakfast we were met with a carriage outside the front steps. I was surprised you could say. I didn't know they actually traveled by horse and carriage! I had to admit I felt pretty grand. Narcissa just happened to have her cloak sitting on the seat next to her forcing me and Draco to sit next to each other. It was an awkward ride to say the least. I had to break the ice.

"Um , excuse me?" I said more to Narcissa than Draco.

"Yes dear?" She told me.

"I was wondering, since you know I've been called Hermione for years now. If you would continue calling me that?" I told her afraid she will say no.

She said yes, she thought it was an odd request. I don't see how it's odd? I mean would you want to be called something all your life and out of no where be called something completely different? Draco looked at me oddly, like he was confused. It doesn't matter since he doesn't address me by my first name any way's. We arrived and shopped for a little while. Narcissa had me try on robes to get fitted and such. She said it's always handy to have dress robes for every occasion! Well isn't she just a tad spoiled. That's ok though. I had fun trying on dress after dress like normal teenage girl's would have done with all their friends. Too bad it was with my shady "friend's" mother. I don't know what Draco is anymore. I mean he was my enemy ,but I don't hate him anymore. Do I? I'm not sure… I wish my life would be the way it used to be. Maybe I should try and talk to Ron and Harry. They wouldn't care and just yell in my face but it's worth a try right?

Wrong.

I owled Harry at the wizarding post office.

_Harry_

_Please before you burn this,_

_I want to talk to you sometime._

_Consider it?_

_Hermione_

I tied it to this black owl.

'Deliver this to Harry Potter, Wait for a reply please'

I watched the bird fly out of the window's and off into the distance. It was near 6 and starting to become dark out. I knew we had to leave soon. So I made my way back to our carriage. I thought Narcissa and Draco would be waiting for me ,but it was only Draco. I thought about turning around and casually look around outside ,but I would have looked stupid. So, I sat next to Draco ,because I couldn't steal Narcissa's seat she might take me for rude.

" Did you buy anything?" Draco asked me.

I thought it was a stupid question since he was practically forced to sit next to his mother and watch me try on all the dress's she threw at me. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, I did. I got some new dress robes." I told him.

He looked uncomfortable but asked me "That's nice."

I'm sure he wanted to say some remark but something was holding him back. I thought I'd be nice.

"Yes, They told me my dress robes would be ready in 2 weeks." I said while looking out the window.

"Can I come with you when you come and pick them up?"

That surprised me I wasn't expecting kindness or caring or whatever the hell you call it. I was sure not used to it.

"Sure." Was my reply.

I don't know what this feeling is ,but something's going to happen. Soon.

We finally got home after that awkward conversation. Ate dinner. I went out into the gardens for a stroll while Draco talked to his father in his study. Narcissa went to visit an old friend ,and all seemed normal. I wonder as I gaze on all these flower's and bushes'. What it would be like growing up in a huge house like this. No neighbor's. Meaning no new friend's. Always surrounded by your family. Always alone. In that moment I felt bad for Draco. Thinking how he spent his whole childhood surrounded by evil thing's constantly. I figured from now on , I will show him kindness. Even if he say's some scathing remark ( not going to far of course ) I'll just ignore it and be nicer! That's how you kill a bully right? Suffocate them with kindness. J

Harry still hadn't replied yet. She didn't know what to feel. Disappointment? Sadness? Shocked? Or just plain dumb for thinking he would? She knew she wouldn't be able to contact Ron or he would go nuts, and possibly say hurtful thing's. She thought at least Harry would understand. It's been 3 day's since she sent the letter, and life around her has been boring. Same thing everyday Breakfast, Lunch , and then Dinner. All escorted by Draco. Like after all these time's I wouldn't know how to get there by now. I think Narcissa did that to get us to talk, but we don't. At all. He show's up at my door say's hello, and we go down to the dinning room. It has a huge table to fit like 30 people, but we only sit on the one side of it. Always just us four. Occasionally a visitor or two for Narcissa or Lucius. Never Draco… I always wondered if he had any friend's apparently not. I do hear about a Blaise quite often. I hope he visits soon, because I need some other person to see walking around the house.

During dinner tonight, I talked. I actually addressed a conversation than sitting their all dull.

"Yes, Draco that is a good idea." Narcissa told her son.

"Great, maybe we can go next week?" Draco asked mummy.

Narcissa nodded. I felt this was the end of their conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering who this Blaise was you were talking about the other night?" I asked the table.

For once Lucius answered.

"Blaise is Draco's friend. Isn't that right Draco?" Lucius gave Draco a pointed look.

"Yes, very close friend. Blaise Zabini. He was in our Year at Hogwarts. Didn't talk much, but we are very good friends." Draco told me.

"Oh that's nice, and I do recall a Blaise, he was in Slug Club, with me." I told him, not adding how rude he was to me back them.

Suddenly as if Draco got an idea, he looked at his parents.

"Can Blaise stay with us a couple of weeks? That way Hermione can get to know some new people." Draco asked looking back and forth at his parents.

"What a grand idea! Invite him over after dinner!" Narcissa said to her son.

Wow it's almost like I foreshadowed this whole thing! I feel happy right now. I shouldn't because from what I recall he was very rude, but im so glad another human being is coming!

After dinner, I went into the gardens, I saw Draco sitting their by the pond. I went and sat next to him. We just looked at each other for a bit, then watched the duck's swim around. It was nice and quiet. He looked like he was thinking of saying something, but decided against it. I think I felt disappointed. I truly wanted to hear what he was going to say, it was probably something stupid, but you never know.

After that I took the extremely long walk to my room. I laid in bed for awhile, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, I heard a noise at the window. It was an owl. I went and got it. I was so surprised because it was a letter from Harry. I almost jumped for joy, but stopped myself, because it was most likely Harry cursing me out and tell me to fuck off. I really hope not, but you never know.

I finally built up the courage to open the letter, and I couldn't believe what I read.


	9. The Way That I Got Kissed

**This is kinda a filler. It explain's why Harry and Ron are mad. Also she is planning for the party. **

_

* * *

_

_Granger or Ashworth whatever your name is, _

_Don't try and be nice all suddenly, my life had been so unstable, and to know all those time's I protected you was for nothing. As for Ron… he is going to take longer. Do not contact him. He will just get mad. I just can't believe you didn't tell us this whole time. What kind of friend are you? This is huge to keep this from us. It also doesn't make any sense. You just made things worse for yourself. Good Job. _

_Harry Potter_

I know, I don't understand it either. Ok, well I do because I know the whole story and you don't. It's just so stupid. It all started at the end of the war. Me and Ron were finally getting somewhere, and Harry and Ginny were being all cutesy again.

**Then Ron met someone else. **

This girl named Carly. Brown hair, Tan, Tall, Perfect.

I was so jealous, I started to act differently. More like a bitter lonely bitch. How could I help it though? I've spent my whole life with this boy, we found a fricken war together!

After all these years we were really starting to act like a couple, and to see him ditch me for one girl, about a week after the war, well that really hurt. Then, I found out this Carly girl was only dating him, because of his new 'War Hero' status. I know, you all seen this in movies already.

Apparently, me being the good friend (as I was a friend now) told him. Yup, your right he didn't believe me, we got into this huge full-out fight, Harry too Ron's side (when hasn't this happen) and Ginny goes with anyone Harry does. So there you go, all my friend's ditch me, because this Carly girl shows up.

Then, (yes there is more) I became pureblood. All over the newspaper's. Of course, they weren't talking to me so It seemed like I knew this whole time, and we decided to come out right after the war ends? ( Yeah that sounds good. ) The public though are thrilled. They think what my family did was so heroic. They all love a good sob story.

I'm just so angry they thought I knew this whole time, and didn't tell them! Why would I go through years of torment, over my blood? They really aren't as smart as me. I know I sound snobby, but at this point I deserve too be.

At dinner, we ate the usual, but I didn't talk at all. I didn't eat ether.

Draco and Narcissa kept looking at me weird, but Lucius looked like he understood. I like him. I know that sounds ridiculous, since he spent a good part of his life trying to kill me and my ex-friends. Also all muggles, which is like ¾ of the world, but still that is all over, and I need someone mad at the world too.

A couple day's later of absolutely nothing…Blaise arrived. Yeah, great idea on my part. He spends the whole time with Draco or in his room. I've seen him about a total of 3 times, and he's been here for 5 day's. Apparently, he too is staying the rest of his summer. His parent's going on a 7th honeymoon. Yes, 7th. I'm surprised he's an only child. It got so boring I finally thought of an idea. A party. A no parents allowed party. Beer and loud music. That's what I want.

I found out that in 2 weeks, Narcissa and Lucius were going on a business trip and wouldn't be back till a week after. I was happy, that means any drunk's can sleep in one of the many rooms. Usually I don't go for those type's of party's, but this is much needed. I knew just who would help me plan it too.

I went to find Draco and Blaise.

* * *

**Ok, I justed posted a chapter yesterday and i got a tooonnnn of ALERTS and Favroite Story! Thank so much guys! That's what made me write another chapter for you today!**


	10. I Was Crying When I Met You

**I know its been forever. Sorry.**

* * *

The thing is, I knew exactly where to find them. The entertainment room. I recently found out (meaning 2 seconds ago because I asked the elf) they spent most of their time here since. I don't really understand why, Sure it's fun, but don't you get bored of the same old games?

Well I just found out why. They are reading dirty magazine's together, and sharing their opinions on the "best'' pictures they find. Yes, now I know why they have spent the last 5 days in here. Yes, I'm disgusted, and yes, they are now embarrassed, because I just walked in on them "comparing".

"Hermione! I thought you were…somewhere else." Draco jumped up to explain.

"Yes, well I was going to ask you two a question, but I see you are busy."

I told them giving them a knowing look.

I saw Blaise and Draco blush, and quickly clean up their "reading material".

After they were done cleaning I closed the doors, and put a silencing charm on the room. Apparently after reading those things, they had something else on their minds.

"Hermione, I didn't know you feel that way…" Blaise told me while walking towards me.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I just figured it out. (Barf)

"Blaise, ugh, eh, no. No not at all. Ugh I need to find you two actual books to read." I told him.

Again Blaise was embarrassed and sat down.

"Oh, yeah I knew that." He said, not very convincing and sat down in a chair.

"Anyways Hermione, what did you want to ask us?" Draco said, slyly trying to cover up his friend's stupidity.

"Well, I want to know if you two would help me throw a wild party while your parents are gone in about 2 weeks." I told to Draco.

Draco and Blaise shared a look and smiled.

"Awesome idea!. Yes, I am so in the mood for a party." Blaise practically shouted.

"This is gonna be the greatest party ever…" Draco smiled.

I knew they would agree. Now all I had to do was plan. I already have some great ideas. Draco was right this is going to be one hell of a party.

* * *

**Partyyyy! :)**


	11. Now I'm Trying To Forget You

**I know it's been a long time. **

**This chapter was Co-written by my best friend MIA! **

**Enjoy this art. **

* * *

My mind was reeling. A party! There was so much preparation work to be done. I started considering a list of supplies, when my thoughts were interrupted AGAIN by Draco's excited shouts.

"I NEED TO CLEAN! WE NEED BOOZE! AND SNACKS! AND MUSIC!" Shouted Draco.

Blaise glanced at him nervously. "Is this like, your first party ever? You seem really happy."

Draco opened his mouth to talk, but then hesitated. "Well… sort of. I went to a few birthday parties as a kid, and pureblood balls, but nothing wild or fun like this."

Hermione and Blaise shared an awkward look.

"Oh…" Hermione thought for a few seconds. Then, she replied, "Okay. You stay here and clean, and Blaise and I will do the shopping."

Draco looked offended. "Cleaning? Like, elf work? No effing way."

"SHUTUP MALFOY. SUCK IT UP AND CLEAN YOU INEXPERIENCED MUFFIN!" Blaise was breathing heavily now, after his crazy rant.

Draco and Hermione both stared at Blaise, and confusion was plain on their faces. "muffin?"

"… I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy."

"… okay, lets go now before you embarrass yourself even more. Bye."

I felt bad ditching Draco like that, but honestly, he would probably pick a play list of kid bop songs. Lame. Now I can get to know Blaise a bit more too. I think he understands me. Plus he's a HOTTAY. We left abruptly.

After three hours of wandering around Diagon Alley with Blaise, I as giggling and blushing like a fool. We got everything they needed in the Wizard Party Store, so we didn't need anything else, but each other…

Then we stopped in the Three Broomsticks for a pre-party warm up drink. More like drinks. Lots of heavy alcoholic intakes. Then we roamed around, hanging on each other like slutty lovers who feel the need to show off. I think we really are becoming close over these last three hours. In the best way.

Blaise interrupted my thoughts ( AGAIN) " We should probably get back to Draco, he's probably pissed by now…"

"Yeah, your probably right it doesn't take much to make him mad. Especially when he's doing slave work. You know, I bet he didn't even clean anything." Hermione said, suddenly getting angry.

Meanwhile, at the house.

"TINKLE!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, master?" Tinkle whimpered.

"CLEAN! Work your magic, elf! This is you job! I should be resting and I'm being bothered with cleaning, when it should have been done ALREADY! Draco said with a red face, with eyes that shouted "I'll kill you."

Just then, he heard the door slam open.

"Where is the clean house? This is a disgrace! We leave for a few minutes, and it looks even messier than before! How is that possible? Explain yourself, demon child." I was getting mad, and the alcohol was going to my head.

"MINUTES? YOU TWO WERE GONE FOR 4 HOURS! LOOKING DRUNKER THAN BEFORE, TOO. EXPLAIN THAT, BITCH." He then stormed out of the room, ordering Tinkle to follow him around.

I looked curiously at Blaise. Apparently, what felt like minutes had actually been hours. Oh well. I really like Blaine. I mean Blaise. I need a sobering potion, ASAP.

* * *

**OHH Somebody's mad! What is this Blaise and Hermione nonsense? **

**Love you :) **


End file.
